


Android Man

by WinkEyeTightenTie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor is a bamf, Connor may be a bottom but he's hardcore shit, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kamski is pretentious af, M/M, RK900 is just an innocent boi who does his best, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Until he decides he wants to rail the cute human he was modeled after, android RK900 is Niles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkEyeTightenTie/pseuds/WinkEyeTightenTie
Summary: Connor Stern is a detective at the DPD. He is dubbed the "Android Man" for being very blunt and somewhat callous on the job. The nickname soon becomes a call upon fate, as an actual android that looks like the DPD's most disciplined detective arrives on scene.All signs point to Kamski, the rich CEO that Connor had offended a few months prior. Connor feels the insecurities of being compared to a seemingly perfect machine immediately after he arrives. It's invasive, and what's worse, he's been partnered up with said android. However, he doesn't want to let these internal issues get in the way of his job. Kamski won't get the satisfaction of a reaction either. After all, if this RK900 wasn't wearing a version of his own face, he'd be just like any other coworker, right?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	Android Man

"So I'm having a hard time figuring out whether this is supposed be flattering or insulting," Anderson commented.

"It would be both," Connor stated in a matter of factly tone, "if it involves Kamski, all matters come with some type of duality." He paused, "and arrogance."

"Well shit," the older man commented, "makes me wish I actually clocked in on time to have seen it come in."

As both men reached the entrance of the bullpen, they were able to get a better look inside Fowler's office. There was an android that was standing in front of the Chief of Police. He had the typical Cyberlife markers, and wore a white coat that read RK900. 

This much in itself wouldn't be strange. While androids were a rare purchases for the precinct, their presence was not uncommon. Many roamed the precinct to do various mundane tasks. 

The real kicker was that the model looked _just like Connor._

He had his hair gelled back in a far more tame manner than Connor's own helpless curls could ever hope to be, but he did have the same unruly curl of hair dangling out. The android even stood in Connor's typical at ease posture, listening attentively to an introduction rant of some kind Fowler was giving him.

Anderson tugged Connor back by the shoulder, stopping him from reaching his desk.

"What the hell was Cyberlife thinking?" he whispered in frustration, "I'm fucking sure Jeffrey didn't make this request despite, you know, everyone calling you 'android man' all the time."

"I had no issues with the nickname," Connor explained carefully, sparing his superior a glance before returning his gaze to the doppelgänger, "I had interpreted them as compliments."

"Yeah? Well now it's biting you in the ass," Hank replied, "Does this got anything to do with the gala the DPD was invited to? The fuck did you _do_ to get on Kamski's bad side? I thought he _liked_ your machine-like behavior. He was all over you, asking all sorts of philosophical questions."

Connor politely brushed the man off, "Kamski enjoys toying with the minds of others, but the attempts are typically shallow and based on egotistical perceptions."

The Lieutenant snorted, "alright, that clears some shit up. Knowing you, I'm guessing you said _that_ to his face?"

This time Connor turned his head toward the older man to respond, "an opinion of him was requested of me, I have no reason to lie."

Hank shook his head, "you bruised his ego, kid. Aren't you supposed to be more aware of emotional reactions? You're a negotiator for Pete's sake!"

"Has it occured to you that I was completely aware of what sort of reaction such a response would warrant?" Connor argued, "I was not exactly in favor of being distracted from my duties."

"Okay, maybe I forget how savage you can be, but at what cost, kid? I'm sure you didn't exactly foresee the part where he gets petty and makes a plastic doll of you just to mock you."

Connor felt his brows furrow at that response. True.

"If the android is working in the precinct, then it must mean he has a purpose aside from petty mockery," Connor finally concluded, "Fowler would have immediately rejected him otherwise."

Hank shrugged, muttering a soft 'alright' before heading to his desk.

The young detective watched him for a moment, and was about to follow, but he felt a tingling sensation of eyes on him. He turned back to Fowler's officer to see that the android had shifted his attention towards them, blank blue eyes staring at them. 

Connor didn't have blue eyes. That was... an interesting feature. Perhaps a difference they could use to differentiate from each other? Aside from the perfectly styled hair, android uniform, and LED markers. 

He continued to look over the android. He typically wore white button ups with a vest and tie, but he noticed the android didn't have a tie. He wore a high collar black button up that looked like a turtle neck.

It looked uncomfortable, but it would be an ironic statement coming from him.

His eyes moved back up to meet the android's gaze and he tilted his head. It wasn't that they were emotional eyes, but they held a sharp look; his brows were low and just a hair from glaring. Just... sternly looking at him. Analyzing him.

The RK900's brows then softened, and he tilted his head, mirroring Connor's gesture.

Connor rose his brows at the action.

"Oh fuck, is he staring at us? Do you think he heard us talking shit earlier?" Anderson murmured, leaning over to whisper to the younger man, "bet he has some creepy mic or audio thing from the government."

The young detective looked away from the android's eyes, realizing he had been staring far too long. He finally retreated to his seat, "even if he was capable of such a thing, I see no issues with the discussion we had. None of it was malicious towards the android."

Hank watched as the RK900 returned his gaze back to Fowler, who was too busy looking at his paperwork as he spoke to notice the androids attention had veered off. The Lieutenant let out a small huff before he leaned back on his chair, watching as his partner took his seat in his own station.

"Look... Is any of this... you know, bothering you?" he asked, speaking in a hushed tone, "you're free to feel offended by this bullshit."

"No. I am not," Connor replied curtly as he logged into his terminal. His eyes scanned the screen, and he tried to occupy himself with work, "it is a ridiculous assumption to think that I am going to get replaced, especially since I'm not an android. Had had he another face, we would not be sitting here, having this discussion. So I see no reason why I should think of him as someone I should be concerned over. There is simply a new android, and that is all."

"But the fact is, he _does_ look like you, and it that _does_ mean something," Hank stated, "you sure as hell are gunna be compared to him. This is grade-a bully material. And I may not know Kamski, but I'm pretty fucking sure this was intentional."

Connor frowned. An android sent by Cyberlife. While he clearly knew he wasn't in danger of getting fired, Hank was on to something. It... certainly bothered him, whether he chose to admit it out loud or not. He had intentionally tried to brush off Kamski's probing questions, as he was on duty, but if the CEO was aiming to hit where it would cause damage, then he selected the correct category. He'll give the man that much. However, if this truly was the CEO trying to pull a reaction out of him, he would not grant Kamski that satisfaction.

He recalled the questions Kamski had asked him. How would he treat androids? Did he feel like they would replace humanity? Should he work alongside one, what were the differences he'd note? Would it matter? Did he believe he was going to lose his job to one? 

His thoughts were put on halt as the doors to Fowler's office opened. He looked up to see the android heading out of the office, and eyes immediately meeting with his once more.

This wasn't a question about androids and their placement in the workplace. Connor was not so naive to overlook the fact that technology would one day develop towards his own field, but his unease wasn't about the android itself. 

It was just... invasive. 

Hank was right. This was... this wasn't the same as meeting just any android. This was _his_ body, being molded into something that wasn't him. He felt his face heating with shame at his own delicate ego being affected by a machine that was clearly _intended_ to be flawless. 

He could see that the android looked paler, taller, broader, and had emotionless blue eyes. 

This wasn't a carbon copy of him in android form. This android was clearly Kamski's personal nit-pick of Connor's own looks. He felt his frown deepen. Kamski seemed to have particular _edits_ with with his overall looks. Was this android supposed to be his _glow-up_? 

Was this suppose to be the _upgrade_ from humanity he had been alluding to?

He itched for a cigarette right about now.

If the android was aware of his inner turmoil, he made no signs to acknowledge it as he approached. Connor could see Hank bristle as the heavy steps got closer, turning with a confused frown as the android made his way over to them.

He stopped about two feet away from their shared desks. Connor tried to school his face, but could not stop the furrow of his brows. He slowly stood to meet their new member. 

"Pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Connor," the android began, his voice pitched lower than the human's, "my name Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife."

Connor let out a deep exhale through his nose, trying not to snap.

Right. That solidified the Kamski theory. Was that really a surprise at this point? It was a better him, of course; that's the whole point of this. 

"Connor?" Hank stated sarcastically, "you gotta be shitting me."

"I look forward to working with you," the android began, brushing past Hank's comment, "Fowler has announced that I will be partnered with Detective Stern."

"What?!" Hank uttered, doing a double take before darting his gaze at his friend, "dammit, Jeffrey!"

"I'm sorry," Connor stated cordially, "but my partner has been Lieutenant Anderson for quite some time. I'm unsure why Fowler would make such a drastic assignment. Is Gavin Reed not in need of a partner?"

The android's LED cycled once, not even changing color, as he spoke once more, "I am not, in fact, misinformed, detective. As of this morning Chief Fowler has assigned me to be your partner. Since this was a recent update, perhaps he may be bringing it up at some point?"

"Perhaps...," Connor trailed off. Did Fowler expect the android to get along with the new officer because he was very clearly modeled after him?

He felt his brow furrow more, and then let out another exhale to calm himself back down. It was way too early in the day to be craving for a smoke...

He tried to assess the situation. The fact was that this _wasn't_ him. This was an android, and if he was going to be his partner, then this meant he was going to be like any another coworker that would be joining the DPD. Connor would not allow himself to start an introduction with a new officer with these insecurities and lack of professionalism. 

He was upset, but none of it really attributed to the android in front of him. There was no purpose in taking out his frustrations on him. It was like shooting the messenger and the young detective refused to play those cards against someone who held less power than him in terms of social standing.

"If I may I add," the android continued, shifting his eyes between the two officers, "I would recommend inputting a new name for me. I understand you, detective, are already named Connor? It would ease any confusion to have mine changed into something else."

Connor blinked, and he was suddenly void of the initial hesitancy from earlier. In fact, the question had shifted his gears somehow, and it was difficult to gauge the emotions he had been so easily projecting earlier.

"Is this something you prefer?" the the younger detective asked.

The android cocked his head, curiously looking him over. Connor made no shifts in his face, just an expectant look. 

"I'm an android," the android explained, "I have no preference."

"Are you incapable of deciding on a name?" Connor followed up.

"Jesus, kid, just come up with a name and get this over with!" Hank uttered out under his breath.

There was a slight furrow of confusion in the android's eyes, "I am being assigned as your partner, and as we both can see, I am designed after you. I assumed this was the most reasonable course of action, since I seem to be encroaching on your identity. I have no desire to make you uncomfortable.... Is there something displeasing about my approach in this?"

"I don't find it displeasing that you are aiming to put me at ease. That much is appreciated. I simply think that naming you would affect any potential dynamic we would have," Connor explained, "I'm your superior, but I don't exactly own you. Having that much of an authority over you is far too uncomfortable to me. I'd rather work with you harmoniously, not with you carefully avoiding my toes at every corner."

"The dynamic we have is human and android, detective," the RK900 replied, "and naming me would simply be a factor of this relationship. I am here to service my partner."

"Can you not phrase it like that? Jesus Christ," Hank grumbled.

"Android or not, I don't plan on working with a servant as a partner," Connor continued, ignoring Anderson's comment, "it would go against the idea of what a partnership entails."

"Then perhaps Lieutenant Anderson could come up with—," the android began, but Connor cut him off.

"Your partner isn't Lieutenant Anderson," he stated, "additionally, I am not requesting much."

"This does not pertain to any missions," the android replied, "I was not designed with any recreational preferences, let alone for any names."

"Then choose one at random," Connor stated firmly. He leveled them with a serious look, "if we are going to be partners, I'm not going to work with someone who is incapable of even making a simple selection. If you are qualified to be a detective, then I expect you to be able to make autonomous decisions at a moment's notice. I want to be able to trust that you have the ability to think for yourself, and not be some generic or mindless tool I could otherwise pull from a briefcase. Either confirm that you'd like to keep the current name you have, or select another one at random."

RK900 rose a brow at that. He glanced between the two men before making one quick nod. His LED spun yellow before returning back to blue. His eyes locked onto Connor during the whole process.

"My chosen name is Niles," he stated without hesitation, "would you confirm this input?"

The detective took a moment to process the name, his face loosening into something more relaxed.

"Yes, I confirm," he finally replied brightly, "thank you, Niles."

The android tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change in demeanor, but Hank just snorted at the reaction.

"I'm sure that's some shit you'll have to get used to with this one," The lieutenant muttered dryly, "the kid's not the good or the bad cop, he can play BOTH."

Niles glanced between them before settling his gaze back to Connor, "I look forward to discovering more of your capabilities, Detective."

Connor felt a twinge of insecurity at the statement.

"Likewise," he responded instead.


End file.
